


Now that I've realized....

by RoseEssence



Category: Choices: Open Heart, Ethan Ramsey - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Controlling the heart, Feelings, Gen, Truth and dare game, avoiding, undecided end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Casey play a game and find out what's in her heart....
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Casey Valentine, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 12





	Now that I've realized....

One night at Donahue's, Casey and her friends decided to pass the time playing a game of truth and dare. Everyone's excited because everyone knows it's a fun game. Either you challenge someone with weird dare or know their part of life which is unknown.

Here it goes the bottle spinning around pointing Jackie. She smirked "I'll choose dare and nothing else". Ofcourse, she is a bold one.

Elijah think and then he asked her to kiss a guy sitting near the bar. Jackie stood up and without any worry she turn around the guy sitting there. She was shocked to see it was Dr. Zaid Mirani. Her eyes go wild and Zaid spoke in his frustrated voice "yes, Dr. Varma, what is your problem? Care to explain me why you disturbed me outside the hospital".

Jackie looked back at the table where all the friends were sitting and they were laughing. She came out with an excuse and returned to table. "That was a bad joke". She told Elijah.

Elijah explained. "Anybody could kiss anyone. You don't even think why I gave you that dare. Hahaha".

Next was Aurora, she said truth. So Casey asked her "who do you think is the hottest doctor in Edenbrook, Aurora?"

Aurora give it a thought. "I think Dr. Banerji is quite smart"

Jackie said, "oh boooo, Aurora. We are having fun here. Can't you pick someone young?"

"Young, huh? So that you could tease me with his name and elbow me whenever he passes by... no sorry"

Sienna teased. "We can still tease you. You know, with doctor Banerji"

"Oh come on, he is of my father's age" Aurora said unbelievably.

Casey said "that's why choosing a younger doctor would have been better".

Elijah said. "Aurora you are such a old soul. If you have seen Dr. Ramsey and still doesn't know who's the most handsome doctor of America. You are fool. If not him at least give some intern's name. There are many handsome faces."

Casey kept her lips sealed. After everything happened between her and Ethan and after he decided to keep everything professional it's going easy. But she thank God Aurora didn't said his name. She is jealous somehow.

Finally, it's Casey's turn and she chose dare. Sienna told her to have a drink with Ethan sitting on his usual seat near bar. But there was twist she has to drink his drink, which he was drinking apparantly.

Casey examined Ethan's body language. It seems calm but still she is not confident she could do that or not. Now-a-days she scold him or command him sometimes but that doesn't mean he will endure all her stupidities.

"I'll choose truth" Casey said to her friends.

Jackie told her. "It is a simple task I could've done it easily. Even Sienna could do that, I am sure".

Sienna spoke. "It's ok Jackie, we can give her a trick question"

"Oh I'll ask her" Aurora said. "Casey, have you ever been in love and if yes, with whom?"

Casey's mind again went to Ethan. She kissed him and slept with him just twice but now it's hard to move on or even give fake kiss to someone. But her mind is not calling it love, may be it's her hormones or just physical needs or just like Ramsey said chemical reaction, nothing else.

Jackie stood up. "Leave it. You can't answer that either. I am gonna show you how to accept and complete a dare". She smirked and made her way to Ethan. She told him to look at someone. "Is it Dr. Banerji calling you there?"

He turned around to look when Jackie swiftly lifted his glass and gulped the drink. Casey stood up looking this.

Ethan looked back at Jackie. "I think your vision is weakening Dr. Varma. Neither that man is Dr. Banerji nor he was calling me".

Jackie smiled. "Must be my mistake Dr. Ramsey. I am sorry". She shrugged and turned back towards their table.

Casey crossed the distance swiftly and before Ethan's lips touched the glass, she smacked the glass out of his grip.

He was stunned and he frowned. He stood up and gave Casey a questioning look. "Care to explain what was that, Doctor Valentine".

She tried to form an excuse but her mind was too unfocused to think anything. Without word she left the bar.

~

Next few days went in silence. No words between Ethan and Casey. She was distant from her friends too. She was thinking, what is love? Has she ever been in love? She could only think about Ethan and no other man. There are so many other men in her life yet whenever she think about love Ethan's name pop up in her head.

Whenever she eat she think about how gracefully Ethan eat, whenever she walks she remind how charismatic he looks when he walks, whenever she sleeps she reminds of how his slept with her on nights she spent with him, coffee reminds her of his personal coffee machine. She tried to forget him but when he is always in front of her how could she forget.

How could she forget his piercing blue eyes that look straight into her soul everytime, how could she forget his lips soft with stubble surrounding them, how could she forget his long fingers, his wavy drak brown hairs, how could she forget the way he made love to her. 'I want you... you have no idea how much I've wanted you'. 'I've waited months to have you'. 'How could I ever forget'. 'I want it to be as special as you are'. 'What are you doing to me?'.'you feel incredible'. Every word he spoke to her. Everytime he loose control said 'Dammit Casey...' and pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. She can't forget.

Ever since her friends asked her about love of her life, she is disturbed. Because even if Ethan is not her love, still he ruined her for anyone else. She don't want to kiss anyone else, can't find herself to sleep with someone even flirting seems such a difficult task. Everytime she tried to move on, she just couldn't. And then Ethan came back after two months and said everything is reset and whatever happened between them was past and past is where it should remain. It broke her heart.

She was coping with professional relationship with Ethan until her friends asked that silly question and realization hit her hard when her mind started telling her she is in love with Ethan. So she avoid him. Hiding in supply closet and crying became her routine. No advices, no teasing each other just following his orders and attending meetings to diagnose. Not even entering his office when she finds free time and wants to read or work on a case.

~

Ethan noticed this behavior and tried to figure out what's wrong with her. He asked her many times. Is it about patient? Her job? Stress? Any help she needed. She just said nothing is there.

Ethan's heart was troubled by such behavior even when he tried to tease her she didn't answer back. He liked their little teasing game. She didn't even ask for any advice or even look at him. Even when she talk to him she avoid his eyes. He tried to block her way and ask but how much close can he get to her when they were still in hospital.

~

One day Ethan saw Casey entering Naveen's office and he saw that as an opportunity. As Naveen was out for a meeting so Ethan thought it's a good chance to talk to her alone. He entered the door quietly and locked it from inside.

Casey was looking for a book from book shelves when she heard a click of a lock. Then she looked up in blue eyes of the intruder.

"What are doing?" She asked.

"Trying to know what's wrong with you"

"Open the door right now. If anybody found us like this...". She went to open the door when he pushed her against the door and stopped her hand. Slowly pressing her body with his.

"Ethan, get away from me or I'll scream"

He frowned. "What happened to you? You never did that before"

"Yes, and that's why we committed mistakes. Now we are keeping it professional, remember?" She tried to remind him.

"Why are you avoiding me these days?"

"I do whatever you ask me to. What else do you need?"

"Casey... tell me the truth" because his eyes can always see straight to her soul.

"Are you ready to listen what I will say, Dr. Ramsey?". The way she said his name almost feels like a taunt.

"Say it, Casey"

She closed her eyes and blinked tears forming in her eyes. Composed herself several times to speak and then finally she spoke. "You've ruined me..."

He knew it was an incomplete sentence. "What? Ruined you? How?"

"You loose control and told me that you want me, and then you touch me and kiss me and sleep with me. And then you went away without any information, just like that. And when you came back after two months, you told me that everything is reset and we will work as if nothing happened and keep it professional. No private life relations. Well guess what, Dr. Ramsey, I am not a technical gadget and so I don't have a reset button. So I can't forget anything. So stay away from me because everytime I see you my heart breaks" she pushed him away but he hugged her again despite her protests.

She, then, started crying. "I... I am...". He couldn't say anything. He carried her in his arms and went to sit on sofa in Naveen's office. He kept her in his lap.

She sink in his embrace like a child, still crying on his shoulder and chest. He caressed her arm and listened to her complaints. "I couldn't be able to move on. Whenever someone tried to kiss me, I couldn't give it back. My mind goes back to you. To our kisses. Sleeping with someone is not at all an option. I want someone to be you and sleep with me. Someone who feels like you, cares like you. I couldn't stop thinking about you". She smacked his chest. "Why the hell your heart is beating so fast now?".

She slapped his chest few more time as Ethan tried to stop her. She again collapsed on his chest and started crying. Ethan held her near his heart untill she calm down and slowly slipped into sleep.

Ethan looked down at her face and whispered, "why can't I tell you I love you as much as you love me? Why can't I tell you that you've also ruined me for everyone else?".Tears fell from his tears involuntarily. He placed chin on her head and embraced her closer.

Soon the door clicked open and Ethan saw Naveen entered the room. Naveen was shocked to see the two doctors there, sitting in very cozy position. He was speechless.

Ethan pleaded him with eyes and mouthed him to keep quiet gesturing him that Casey is sleeping. Naveen passed smile teasing Ethan and then Ethan blushed and closed his eyes, shooked his head in embarrassment. Naveen is not going to let him go that easy. Ethan knew it that now Naveen will tease him at each and every turn.

Soon Casey stirred in his lap. Naveen quickly and quietly went out. Casey opened her eyes to see Ethan. She sat up in his lap. "Sorry I slept here".

Ethan caressed her arm. "It's alright".

She shivered and shoved his hand. "Don't touch me".

He kissed shoulder. "I will. What will you do?".

"Ethan, I love you. This is not a game. I can't handle this anymore. If I couldn't handle this soon, I am telling you I have to resign from this job".

"What if I tell you I love you too"

"What is that mean? What kind of love happens in professional life".

"Then why don't we keep it going just like this professional relation, teasing each other and spending time and discussing cases just like old days"

She stood up in frustration. "I can't do that. I am sorry. I am resigning right now". She kept a letter on Naveen's desk. "You don't know what is love Ethan. If you would have been going through only one percent of the feeling I am experiencing. You would know how I am living. It's easy for you maybe, considering all the affairs you had".

Ethan took the letter and torn it in pieces. "Iam going to pretend not to listen anything you are saying. I assume that it's your anger that's speaking. And listen to me. I want your three years to finish successfully. Until then wait, if you can. I promise you I'll wait for you".

"I.... can't. I don't want anything from you". She walked out.

Ethan followed her out the door and saw Naveen standing near the door. "So you heard everything?" Ethan asked.

Naveen put a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "I thought when you'll find the one, my friend, you'll never let her go. But I was wrong. Love is so complicated, Ethan. So are women. Maybe I can't give you any advice on this matter. But I can tell... you've ruined her. Either her career will not reach that height you want or her relationship with you will not remain as you expected. Not everything works according to you. But you have to decide. What do you want to ruin? Her mind and heart or her career?".

**Author's Note:**

> What will he do????


End file.
